rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix (Aniverse)
Category:Aniverse Category:Exiles Category:ExilesNPCs Category:X-Men Mutant master of telekinesis Author: bzero NPC in: Exiles Race: Mutant Level: 50 Game System: Marvel Super Heroes ANIVERSE HISTORY Madelyne Jean’s story begins 30 years ago. Dr. Sinister was amazed when he came upon Scott Summers, and later became willing to do anything to get the child of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. So, he created a Jean Grey of his own, a clone. The Phoenix possessed the real Jean Grey, killing herself on the moon. Not wanting to see his plans falter, Sinister activated the clone, and thus Madelyne Pryor was born. Sinister sent Madelyne to meet Scott Summers. Scott was amazed to meet Madelyne, and eventually convinced himself that Phoenix had re-created Jean to atone for possessing and killing her on the moon. Manipulating the X-Men for his own research, Sinister was successful, as Madelyne met Scott and Scott immediately fell for her. Soon after a relationship, the two decided to get married. Soon after the wedding Madelyne bore a child named Nathan Summers. When Nathan was born, Scott and Maddie left to live a normal life. During an attack by the Harvesters to capture her son, Madelyne defended herself with mutant telekinetic powers, surprising the heck out of them and her. After the attack, Madelyne and Scott decided to move back to the X-Mansion. Charles did a genetic and mental scan, and came to the same conclusion Scott had -- that Phoenix must have used its power to recreate Jean in its moment of death. Madelyne hesitantly “resumed” Jean’s place on the team, and after some extensive training in her powers, now co-leads the X-Men with Scott, taking the name Phoenix, since she’s seemingly risen from the dead. *IMAGE:* Phoenix is a beautiful redhead in a shimmering dress, looking no less sexy now that she’s slightly banged up and dirty from her fight with the Juggernaut. Power seems to radiate off of her, and as she fights, fire seems to dance in her eyes. She REALLY seems to like being an "X-Woman." *ROLEPLAYING NOTES* Phoenix is still a bit confused about her origins, but she’s content to accept the explanation offered by Scott and Professor X and try not to focus on it. She loves Scott dearly, and is very protective of Nathan. She getting used to being an X-Woman, and enjoys it immensely. Players Phoenix had a player in past campaigns, but is now an NPC. Stats Fighting: Excellent (20) Agility: Excellent (20) Strength: Good (10) Endurance: Remarkable (30) Reason: Good (10) Intuition: Excellent (20) (+1 Init) Psyche: Amazing (50) Health: 80 Karma: 80 Resources: Typical Popularity: 4 Legal Name: Madelyne Jean Summers KNOWN POWERS: Telekinesis: Amazing (-1 per multi-use) > Flight: Incredible > Force Field v. Physical: In (40) > Kinetic Bolt: Amazing (50) Force damage > Pyrokinesis: Amazing (50) Fire Energy damage Talents: Pilot, Computer Contacts: Academy X (Aniverse) (Nathan (Aniverse), Clarice (Aniverse), Artie (Aniverse), Avi (Aniverse), Dorian (Aniverse), Take (Aniverse)), X-Men (Aniverse) (Cyclops (Aniverse), Maggot (Aniverse), Cipher (Aniverse), Warlock (Aniverse), Legion (Aniverse)), White King (Aniverse)